Nozzle assemblies selectively emit various types of materials, such as and without limitation paint, thereby allowing the selectively emitted material to be placed or deposited upon various objects and/or upon one or more "targeted locations" in some desired pattern and/or concentration.
It is oftentimes desirable to cause the deposited material to form or include substantially "well-defined", substantially straight, "crisp", and/or "clean" edges or borders in order to allow the deposited material to create an overall aesthetically pleasing appearance and/or to substantially ensure that only the targeted location(s) or object(s) actually receive the emitted material. For example, vehicle paint striping should normally have relatively well-defined and relatively straight edges in order to properly enhance the overall appearance of the vehicle.
While prior nozzle assemblies selectively emit material and allow the selectively emitted material to be placed upon various objects and/or targeted locations, they do not readily provide such well-defined or substantially straight edges due to the creation and/or existence of a relatively turbulent "shear layer" of material which typically occurs at and/or along the edges and/or at and/or along the extremities of the emitted material, and which is typically formed by the entrainment of ambient air into the edge and/or boundary/extremity portions of the emitted material.
There is therefore a need for a new and improved nozzle assembly which allows material to be selectively emitted and deposited upon a targeted location and/or object; which allows the selectively deposited material to form substantially well-defined, relatively straight, and/or "crisp" and/or "clean" edges and/or boundaries which allow the deposited material to provide an overall aesthetically pleasing appearance; and which reduces the likelihood that the selectively emitted material is inadvertently deposited upon non-targeted objects and/or locations.